1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle that transmits power from an electric motor to a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-095179 (JP 2000-095179A) discloses an electrically assisted bicycle. The electrically assisted bicycle includes a drive system driven by human power and a drive system driven by an electric motor. The electric motor assists the drive by human power and also assists driving of the vehicle during walking while pushing the same. A handle bar includes a walking-while-pushing switch attached thereto that is operated to be turned on and off. When a user turns on the walking-while-pushing switch and rotates a grip, the electric motor generates a walking-while-pushing assist force according to a rotation amount of the grip.